Now it is Complete
by CaroAmy
Summary: Sequel to Their Punishment. A pink hedgehog seems familiar to Silver. A feeling of loss envelopes him, as well as the pink hedgehog. Why, they don't know. Or do they? SilvAmy, SlverxAmy


This is a sequel to my story _Their Punishment_.

Silver, Amy, Sonic etc (c) Sonic Team

* * *

After a lot of persuasion from Jack, my colleague at my part-time job, I finally agreed on joining him today. He's been asking me all morning to visit the new museum that opened up in Station Square. It's supposed to be filled with valuables from a century ago… back when Station Square, and the world for that matter, was constantly being saved from evil. By whom, I'm not really sure. Although I'm still in high school, and take history class, not much is known. Most records were burned down or lost… However, I do know a hedgehog, like me, named Sonic helped out a lot; maybe he's the hero behind it all. Yet something tells me there were more people involved… Anyway, I didn't really feel like going to a museum, but Jack managed to talk me into it so here I am now. In front of the _Station Square Lost Museum_.

Jack appeared soon enough. He handed me a ticket and told me to follow him. A line would begin soon and if we didn't hurry up we'd be stuck with a bunch of tourists taking pictures. We entered the museum, which looked like every other museum. It was full of photographs, artifacts, and so on. Most photographs were of the city. There was a special room where videos of the time were shown. Movies, documentaries, and few short documentaries based on the city. Funny how nothing connected to Sonic, or whoever the hero who saved the world countless times and went out into space once in order to stop the Earth from being destroyed, showed up. Maybe all documents had been erased on purpose? We kept walking on, Jack commenting on some pieces, until we reached an empty room. It led to another room, and although there were no signs indicating that entrance was prohibited, it didn't seem very inviting a room. Out of curiosity we entered the next room and found something astounding. I just couldn't-can't- believe my eyes. What looked like a giant mural was in front of us.

Jack stood gawking while I stepped forward in admiration, curiosity, and… attraction? Something attracted me to that mural. I absorbed the images. In that one mural various sceneries were shown. In what seemed to be a shrine with a giant green emerald stood a red echidna. Next to it there was a house with an airplane with Tornado written on it and beside the plane a two tailed yellow fox was grinning. Below in a jungle stood a purple…cat with a frog, next to it was a city, presumably Station Square. On the train station's, which still exists today as a museum next to the hotel, steps stands a blue hedgehog with a grin and a thumbs up. A few steps below him a young rabbit, with what I assume to be her mother, is smiling. In front of an apartment building next to the train station stands a group. A green crocodile, purple chameleon, a bee and an armadillo. They seem to be discussing something. On the other side of the train station, next to the hotel there's a white bat with a diamond on her hand. She seems to be showing it off with a wink. Further on to the other side of the mural the beach is present. It's nighttime and stars are present as well as half of the moon. An ebony hedgehog with red streaks is staring at the sky. Throughout the mural others are portrayed. I step back for a second and my eyes fall upon a pink hedgehog that I had missed earlier on. She's holding what seems to be a hammer in a very cheerful position and seems to be walking from one scenery to the next. From sunny Station Square into nightfall Emerald Beach. Allured I approach the pink hedgehog. Unconsciously my hand stretches to touch her, only to be hit by Jack centimeters before reaching the blissful hedgehog.

"What are you doing? Don't touch it!" He hissed. I gave him a quizzical stare.

"We aren't alone. Listen."

True, we weren't alone. In the far end of the room two people seemed to be fighting over the mural. One of them, probably the archeologist who discovered the mural, was saying the mural should be displayed because it was one of the only documents available for historians, and citizens, to understand the past and the ones who saved the world countless times. It was a right, he claimed, for people to see this piece of history. Especially because so little was known of Sonic and his friends. _Sonic? _So I guess he is the one who saved the world! The other, however, told him the mural must be hidden or destroyed. It was the president's orders.

"But I spent two months in the jungle and stumbled across this piece of history! Why does the President wish to discard it? So little is available on the deeds of these heroes…this mural was done in order to immortalize their deeds! It's part of Station Square's history, world history! Why does he wish to keep such a vital piece of history hidden?" He almost yelled.

"Because he does not want others to know of these so called heroes. That is enough Kyle. Get rid of the mural before anyone else sees it."

Before the archeologist could protest the man left through an exit on the other side of the room. Jack tapped my shoulder and signal to go back. I nodded and looked back. The archeologist had left as well. With a sigh I turned back to leave, yet when I was about to leave I couldn't help but run back towards the mural. It would be gone in a few days, maybe even tomorrow… I looked at the pink hedgehog and reluctantly touched what would be her soft pink hair. Two shivers accompanied a feeling of loss.

"Silver! We're going to be caught. Let's go!" Jack hissed from the door. Halfheartedly I walked back towards him and out of the museum.

We stopped at a nearby café in order to grab something to eat. While we were waiting for our food I kept recalling the image… the so real, curious image. The pink hedgehog seemed so familiar…along with the blue hedgehog, the fox, the echidna, the ivory bat and even the other dark hedgehog. Maybe I've seen them before in a painting?

"So Silver, why did you find that mural so fascinating?" Jack asked breaking the silence as well as my thoughts.

"I can't really explain…I was just engrossed by it," he answered.

"Maybe you felt a strong connection with the past. Who knows…"

Yeah, maybe I did.

--

I look up at the mural. The president has just finished his speech and uncovered the rather big mural. The colors and details are just fascinating! I can't believe they made a mural in order to "immortalize" our deeds! Sonic looks excited, as well as all the others. It's been a long time since we've all been together like this. And it certainly is the first time we're all on the same mural!

I searched for everyone. Excitedly we all pointed out who was where, but in the midst of this I frowned. Sonic noticed.

"What's wrong Ames?"

"It's just…I feel that someone's missing," I answered surprising myself. Who could possibly be missing?

"What do you mean? Even Mighty is on there!"

"I know… never mind me," I said giggling in order to pretend like I was better. Still, it did feel like someone was missing…

Later that day I walked down the road to where the mural was displayed. It was near the city hall and curiously no one was by it. It was the perfect opportunity, so I grabbed it. I walked close to the mural, until my nose was only centimeters away from it. With my white Chaos Emerald, that I've been guarding for the past year although I view it more as a lucky charm, I touched the mural. Loss. But of what?

--

It was an electrifying feeling. I managed to sneak into the room once more the next day. Luckily the mural was still there, and no one was guarding it. I couldn't help but approach it once more, touch it. Then, as an electrifying shock I felt it again. Loss. But this time I felt a connection as well. The mural was warmer. I moved my hands around it in order to find the source of heat. My hands moved closer and closer to the pink hedgehog until my right hand was finally on top of her. A warm feeling overwhelmed me, as if someone were on the other side reaching for me with a feeling of loss equal to mine. _Amy_. The name exploded in my mind like an epiphany. Why does it sound so familiar, so reachable? _… That's a nice name. I'm Amy Rose. It's nice to meet you! _The voice, the name, the sentence, it all sounded so familiar, yet so lost… forgotten… where have I heard this before? Afraid of being caught I glanced back, but before I detached my hand the source of warmth grew stronger. _I'll help you!_ A recollection of a place followed this other familiar sentence. An island…? So…Sol…Sole something? No matter how much I tried to remember at the moment, nothing else came. Besides, getting a headache wouldn't be worth the memory. Right?

Something inside the pocket of my jacket began warming up. I couldn't remember what I had in there, so with my left hand I checked. Much to my surprise I took out an emerald looking gem. It was blue and had a comfortable warmth to it. I couldn't quite understand how it had gotten into my jacket. The last time I'd seen one of these was at the GUN headquarters where I once went with Jack and a police officer in order to get some files. A gem just like this one was being showcased at the entrance. How on Earth had it gotten into my jacket? Anyway, I had a sudden urge to place it against the mural next to my right hand…so I did. The outcome was… breathtaking. It was her, _her_, the pink hedgehog. She was walking with me through what seemed to be a desert. Suddenly we are in a town and a blue hedgehog appeared! Images raced into my mind and overwhelmed me. Memories. Memories that had been meant to disappear, since they never occurred in this time period. Memories that neither of us should keep, for they ache. Dreams. I remembered those soothing dreams where communication was possible. I remember regaining my memories, and so did you. I remember…desperately calling your name into the night sky. Collapsing, forgetting everything once more. Since that day the stars have faded, the moon is fake. Yet, once more a chance has been given… a chance to remember, to communicate. Will truth, happiness, and love be denied once more? How could all three coincide when all three ceased to exist once the flames were blown away forever? How can we love when we did not meet? At least not in this time period? My brain almost exploded with these thoughts. I detached my hand and the emerald, gave my brain some space.

The memories were regained. The sense of loss understood. Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog that infiltrated my heart. I looked back at the mural and saw a few lines being drawn next to Amy. Curious I watched the lines come together in order to form another hedgehog… a silver hedgehog, just like me. He seemed to be reaching out, trying to grab the pink hedgehog's hand. How I wish I could, reach out and grab her hand. Alas, I cannot… never will… perhaps it would have been better if I had never regained my memories, for now I understand, yet I can never be fulfilled because she is in the past. We will never meet. We will never be together. Only memories and dreams. Only those make up our much wanted relationship, whichever that may be. The silver hedgehog finally managed to grab Amy's hand. With a sad smile I slid onto my knees, still with my right hand against the mural. My head supported by the mural, my right hand barely touching it. And then I allowed my anguished tears fall.

--

Once Silver had been drawn, with his hand holding mine, I let go of the silver pen which fell to the ground. I slid onto my knees and before anything else recollected the last dream. The dream where we talked. The dream where everything was regained. How blissful, yet frustrating and sad. Now once more the memories were revealed, yet now no bliss came with it. I guess now we both know we have nothing going for us. Not time, not technology, not even the supernatural. We won't meet. With that, I allowed my muffled tears to finally run free.

"Now the mural is complete," I murmured between tears.

--

Sonic, who happened to be walking by, noticed Amy bawling by the mural. Concerned he ran towards her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He noticed the newly drawn hedgehog by Amy. He was silver. Sonic, who had been the only one left with his memories, understood. He picked up the sobbing Amy and carried her home, always murmuring "I'm sorry".


End file.
